westmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
19971004 FirstDungeon
Our First Dungeon Crawl Role Call Name Profession and Level Player Kill'Dar 4th/3rd Elf Fighter/Mage Rick DiRicco Daeron 6th Elf Cleric Ray Chiang Prince Donner 6th Human Fighter John Speck Borgar Evenhand 4rd Dwarven Cleric Matt Miller Colin 6th Human Fighter Jim Yonemura Feanor Fingolfin 5th Half-Elf Bard Mark Whisler Session Summary The group proceeds down the kobold tunnel and come to a shaft. Some of the party members go down the shaft. In the process, they discover a giant lizard in the chamber. After many frustrating rounds, they eventually kill it. They discover that the neighboring chamber contains kobolds. They also discover that Graden and Ciarda are nowhere to be found. Daeron mentions that Graden is a worshiper of Grummsh and they two may have abandoned and betrayed the party. After some further exploration, it appears as though they have left and taken Donner's dog. They group attempts to rest and heal for a bit. After some discussion, they believe that Donner has undergone some kind of enchantment that has changed his attitude. During this time, Feanor pushes Donner down the grating, hoping to break the enchantment. The party attempts to lower a rope to Donner, but he refuses to come back up. Instead, he begins exploring the area below. After some discussion, the group decides to use the Elixir of Health to heal Donner. They go down to him and give him the draught. It works and he appears to be his old self. The group proceeds to explore the area from the lowest level. After some exploring, they end up being corralled by a group of kobolds armed with poisoned arrows. They are forced to retreat due to their inability to deal with the poisoned arrows. The party ends up in a room where the kobolds appear unwilling to enter. From the room, there is one other exit which leads to the shore of an underground lake. There are the corpses of several kobolds on the lakeshore. They appear to have died with frightened expressions on their faces. At the far end of the lake, there appears to be a glowing being. The party looks out at the glowing figure and Kill'Dar identifies it as a banshee. The group decides to retreat to the other room. As they peek back out, the banshee appears to return to the far end of the lake. As the party sits in the room discussing what to do next, Kill'Dar reminisces. The banshee looks familiar to him. As he thinks about it, it's possible that the banshee is the restless spirit of his long lost cousin. She had disappeared while on a mission to the Imperium. She also wielded the Ring of the Silverveils--a powerful artifact belonging to his family. After some discussion, Kill'Dar and Daeron decide to go out and identify themselves to the spirit. If possible, they will use the crystal skull provided by Father Kultos to trap her spirit. The rest of the party would remain in the current chamber. They head out to the lakeshore and the spirit begins to approach again. After a few minutes, the figure approaches and begins to yell (but not the horrible banshee yelling). The sounds coming from the banshee is not understandable to either Kill'Dar or Daeron. Kill'Dar yells in Elvish: "This crystal will trap your spirit. We can use it to take you from this place." He holds out the crystal and the spirit reaches out and touches it. The banshee is absorbed into the skull and it appears as though anyone touching the crystal skull can communicate to the spirit trapped within. It appears as though the crystal does contain the spirit of Kill'Dar's cousin. She tells Daeron and Kill'dar the following information: Braegus, the commander of the Bragean Guard, is in the Abyss. He will come back when this area has captured 50 souls and he will bring 50 of the Bragean Guard back with him. He current has 40 souls trapped in the Teeth. Braegus can be found down in the maze. The Ring of the Silverveils is over by the trolls at the other end of the lake. Kill'Dar swims out to the other side and finds that there are a couple of troll corpses. After some searching he finds the Ring of the Silverveils. Foes Fought 1 Giant Raptor Base Experience: 6540